


make the move

by hvyside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvyside/pseuds/hvyside
Summary: Solo Kenma y Hitoka compartiendo cafés y tés en la sala de castigos.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	make the move

Un café lo esperaba diariamente sobre su escritorio cuando el primer turno comenzaba, sin falta. De igual manera, el dejaba un té sobre la mesa de la rubia antes del segundo turno.  
Habían comenzado meses atrás, simplemente porque se caían bien a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes cursos. Solían hacerse compañía fuera de dirección una vez a la semana por la gran cantidad de llegadas tarde que los dos acumulaban. A Kozume se le dificultaba despertarse o mantenerse despierto en las mañanas, cayendo dormido más veces de las que recuerda en el hombro de ella. Aunque el sueño no era un problema para Hitoka, siempre se la veía nerviosa a la entrada del segundo turno. Y el rubio no sabía los motivos de esto cuando decidió llegar al aula de ella con un té verde de limón en sus manos para colocarlo sobre su escritorio. Y ella tampoco sabía los motivos de él cuando minutos más tarde lo cruzó en el pasillo y le extendió un café para luego salir corriendo a su curso antes de que se le haga tarde como de costumbre.  
Le agradaba la rubia. Le agradaba tener a alguien al quien saludar en los pasillos. Le agradaba confiar lo suficiente en ella como para quedarse dormido en su hombro y que ella también confiase en él para comentarle sus problemas.  
Por eso mismo le preocupó no ver un café en su mesa aquel día, y aquella preocupación lo acompañó todo el día hasta el fin de la primera jornada, donde corrió al salón de ella. Él realmente sólo esperaba que la chica haya faltado, preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos aquello y volver a su salón. Pero no esperaba verla allí, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y sin su característica sonrisa.

-¿Yachi?-la llamó en un tono suave, con miedo a asustarla.

-Oh, Kozume.-se sorprendió al verlo, hasta que recordó que esa mañaña no había ido al curso del mayor-Oh dios, olvidé totalmente el café, lo sien-

Kenma no le permitió terminar, agachandosé para entrar en el campo de visión de la otra.

-Eso no es importante. ¿Estas bien?

-Yo... no lo sé.-admitió, para luego verse interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el receso para almorzar.

-¿Tienes planes?-preguntó el, y al ver como la rubia negaba, se levantó del suelo y tomó su mano, comenzando el camino fuera de allí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- soltó ella, intentando colocarse con sólo una de sus manos su bolso.

-Fuera.-respondió, abriéndose paso entre todos los alumnos que buscaban salir.

Menos de cinco minutos después, se detuvo frente a una cafetería, soltando finalmente a la rubia para abrir la puerta.

-Es bonita.-comentó ella al entrar-¿Vienes seguido?

\- Es la primera vez. La vi hace un par de semanas y estaba esperando la oportunidad para venir contigo.-admitió, sentándose en la mesa más cercana a la chimenea.

-¿Enserio?

El sólo asintió, y minutos después, acompañados por un té verde y un latte como ya era costumbre en ellos se fundieron en una larga charla que si, logró que volvieran a llegar tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> día dos de la kenma ship week!! el día 1 está en mi twitter, @/hvyside


End file.
